fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Aine Fernandes
(Young)}} Aine Fernandes (・フェルナンデス Aūnya Ferunandesu) is the daughter of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. She is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, but due to sickness, she is restricted from being on a team. She may still do missions with an S-Class Mage, per request of Erza Scarlet. She is the younger sister of Mystogan Fernandes and girlfriend of Lance Dreyar. Appearance Aine has blue hair like her father Jellal that extends to her lower back. She has brown eyes and a slender, voluptuous figure. She is most commonly seen in some sort of skirt or dress. Her Requip Magic allows her to change outfits easily. Her Fairy Tail mark is red and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Her pale complexion is due to her sickness. Personality Aine is the quiet grace of Fairy Tail with a soft voice and kind eyes. She has limitless patience and a gentle heart. She rarely loses her temper and if she does, she cries comically and begs for forgiveness. At a young age, she fell in-love with Lance, much to the disapproval of her brother Mystogan. She cares for him deeply and usually comes with him on missions due to his Mage Status. She longs to be a true Mage and become his partner. Aine is allowed to train in small increments with Porlyusica due to her sickness and is always trying to push the boundaries. She hates that she is disabled and is forced to retreat whenever a fight with Fairy Tail arises. She is always searching for a cure for her rare sickness. Aine is generally seen as Fairy Tail’s next Mirajane Strauss, the beauty and elegance of Fairy Tail. Dream Magazine and Sorcerer Weekly has Aine as their newest Fairy Tail Head Girl. The girls of Fairy Tail look up to Aine as an older sister or mother, especially Ena Strauss, who idolizes her. Key to her motherly older sister role, she protects her guildmates and even strangers fiercely regardless of her sickness. Several times she has gone to the restraints of her limited powers to save them, nearly dying for Luna Dragneel when the Holy Knights attempted taking her. History Aine is the daughter Jellal never knew he had. When she was born, she was born with a rare sickness that limited her magical ability. Porlyusica and Wendy were unable to find a cure accept teach her Healing Magic to keep her healthy. At a young age, Aine grew close to Lance, starting their love for each other. She was oblivious to Mystogan’s disapproval, however. Often, she was shy in front of Lance, blushing every time, but gradually grew comfortable. As other female children were born, Aine took it upon herself to look after them like a second mother. She began learning early how to be a successful barmaid from Mirajane and Lisanna. Sorcerer Weekly and Dream Magazine found her as a young child and had her become a model. Magic and Abilities Requip Magic (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō): also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. Aine can only perform the basic Requip Spells, such as changing into clothes. Healing Magic:' '''Aine seems to have mastered '''Basic', Intermediate, Advanced, and Master levels of Healing Magic, regardless of her condition. Her Healing Magic rivals with that of Wendy Marvell and she helps Porlyusica when there is someone injured. She trains with Porlyusica in order to continue her studies of Healing Magic and remedies. Keen Intellect: Aine is a clever woman, regardless of her soft nature. She is able to decipher improbable situations and codes. Like her mother, with her is a natural sense of leadership and calmness in any situation, yet able to make a strategy within minutes. Trivia * Aine's name is pronounced "Awn + ya". * Aine's middle name is Juliet out of Erza's love for the theater. Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Requip Magic